Of Trolls and Jotun
by Fairyfinder
Summary: As Loki falls through the realms he comes across an interesting group of trolls... (Part of my "Disneygard" series, but also works as a stand alone.)


As Loki fell from the Rainbow Bridge he contemplated his actions and decided that he really felt no remorse. He had been in the right, Odin the wrong. And Thor, the oaf, shouldn't have intervened. The Trickster crossed his arms moodily as he fell through the realms. He'd been falling for quite some time and was getting rather bored of it. He saw a little planet, which was somewhat mouse shaped, fast approaching and decided to go for it. He leaned and soon got pulled in by the little planet's gravity. He rocketed toward the ground and landed in a rocky valley.

"By Odin's Beard!" He groaned, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on a perfectly spherical boulder, "Perhaps this world will offer something worth falling through the universe for."

"Who's that?" Someone hissed. Loki jumped to his feet and straightened his helmet. He glared all around him, but found no one save for a multitude of round rocks.

"Did another reindeer wander in?" Another voice questioned, "It's kinda shiny to be a reindeer, but it does have antlers."

Loki spun in the direction of the voice angrily. "Who speaks?! Show yourself!"

"It talks!" Someone whispered excitedly.

"Can I keep it?"

Suddenly all of the boulders began rolling toward him in perfect formation. They all shifted into little moss covered people and Loki regarded them skeptically. The creatures blinked in unison at him and he spun around trying to estimate how many there were. Countless.

"What are you?" He asked, stooping to inspect one of them.

"Trolls sweety, what are you?" A female looking rock smiled.

Loki smirked a little. "I'm not sure anymore, but by technicality I am Jotun."

"What are you doing here? Mr. Jotun?"

"First of all, my name is Loki, and as for what I am doing here… I fell from the great Rainbow Bridge of Asgard through the realms to your small valley."

"You poor thing!" The female troll cooed, pinching his cheek between her rock fingers, "I'm keeping you!"

"Ah…" Loki wasn't sure how to respond to this, "Thank you, but I am trying to find my way to Midgard. Could you possibly direct me…"

"I've never heard of Midgard, but Arendelle is a few miles that-a way," She licked her finger and wiped a smudge off his face, "Are you sure you don't want to stay around?"

Loki was almost tempted to hide away with the friendly trolls, but he knew that would never work out. "I'm afraid not, I am too much of a monster and might cause you harm."

The trolls laughed. "We're made of rock, honey, not much can hurt us!"

"But I…"

"Besides you look normal enough, not very monster-like in my opinion."

"I am a frost giant, if that is not a monster then I don't know what is." He hung his head and the trolls exchanged amused glances.

"You think you're the first frosty person we've encountered? Honey, you should have seen the queen last year! They called it an eternal winter!" The troll woman laughed, "Obviously that didn't last."

"Yeah! Plus, we're used to dealing with fixer-uppers!" A small troll giggled, making Loki smile slightly.

" _So you're a bit of a fixer uppe_ r…" A troll sang and music began blaring from an indiscernible source, " _So you've got a few flaws_!"

" _You're peculiar brain dear, you look like a reindeer, and you might have broken a few laws!_ "

Loki blushed awkwardly and backed away from the trolls. "Yes but…"

" _But this we're certain of! We can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!_ " The trolls continued. Loki, once enjoying the rocky creatures' company was now desperately looking for a way out of the valley. If there was one thing (besides Thor) that he could not stand for, it was a musical.

" _You're just a bit of a fixer upper, you wear a lot of green!"_

"That is, admittedly, true, but…"

" _You're isolation is confirmation of your determination to be mean."_

"Hold on just a moment! That's not it at all!" Loki was picked up by the trolls and carried around the valley as they continued their song.

" _So you're a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do…_ " They dropped him and shoved him in a direction, " _The way to fix this fixer upper is to fix him up with… HER!_ "

A young woman with platinum blonde hair and a long, icy blue dress had entered the valley and was staring wide eyed at Loki. When the trolls pointed at her she blushed.

"Oh no! You've gone too far, trolls!" He growled, shaking them off and storming past the woman. He looked her up and down and snorted.

She gave him an understanding nod. "Sorry about them, they do this to everyone. You'd better leave before they start another marriage ceremony."

Loki paled and ran for it. He didn't know where he was going, but he intended to never return to the land of Arendelle ever again. The Jotun shuddered and made his way toward Midgard.

 **A/N: Hehehe... sorry, it just popped into my head and I thought it would be a fun thing to write. I mean no offense to Loki x Elsa shippers, it's all meant to be funny. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please favorite/follow/review!**


End file.
